Head Over Heels
by maylea
Summary: My first fic here... It's a Squinoa... Please don't flame me... I've just started... R&R anyway... Go ahead, see for yourself. Chapter 2's up, please check it out.
1. Chapter 1

****

Head Over Heels

By: Michelle

Author's Note: Hmm…some love triangle between Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer. But, as you can all see… I'm a BIG Squinoa fan!! Who0-h00!! Squinoa rules! But enough 'bout that. This is my first Final Fantasy 8 fic and I didn't really finish the game completely but all these Squinoa fics inspired me to write my very own. Oh well… On with the story… Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8… I am only worthy of owning this fanfic. Thank you very much…

****

Chapter 1: A New Life

****

Rinoa's POV

I don't really know why I ran away from home… I never really knew the reason… I don't want to find out… I don't want anyone to find out for me either… It's not like me to disobey… I was always a really good person whom anyone can depend on. Suddenly, the reason popped into my head like the wind… I remember now. Dad has gotten too far. I don't even think I should call him 'Dad' anymore. I don't know where I'm heading or where I want to go… I just want to get away from the city… I hate it there… I feel as if I don't belong there. I never really cared. I was not cared for.

I stood up, seeing a guy with brown hair, wearing a black jacket with a white shirt inside it, and the same color of pants. He looked very serious. It was about time that I knew where I was going. And it's up to this guy to help me.

****

Squall's POV

I mind my own business… I don't want to talk to anybody… I was always alone… I respect my own privacy, until a girl with straight, dark-brown hair tapped me on my shoulder, asking, "Hi, I'm Rinoa Heartilly and I'd like to ask where this train is off to… I was hoping you might know." Now, I never really answered a girl's question before, that is, excluding Quistis' questions in classes. It was really surprising that this girl, Rinoa Heartilly asked _me _where to go. Should I answer? I never really thought about it… I never really talked chitchat to anyone. That was something social people would do, and I definitely had an anti-social lifestyle. "Didn't you read your ticket before you got into this train? We're heading for Balamb," I mumbled. Well, that wasn't really the answer I had in mind, but the girl didn't mind. She just remained content, saying, "Oh, I see. Well, I'm sorry for bothering you, but I just needed somebody to talk to. Mind if you'd volunteer?" Girls never give up when they want something. I mind, of course. "I don't give a damn… A girl like you would obviously have people in your compartment, right?" I answered glumly. Rinoa just shook her head, showing me a slight smile. Now, she was getting into my nerves. The only way to settle this is through some small talk. I can't believe I'm doing this. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, saying, "Whatever." This was going to be a long day.

****

Rinoa's POV

This guy was hard to deal with. It took about 10 minutes to get him to say "Whatever." But all I had to do was keep my cool. As we walked inside my lonely compartment, he quietly sat down on the vacant seat in front of me. I sat down comfortably onto mine. He then put his hands onto his forehead while looking at his feet. "You said you wanted to talk." He started. "Yes, I did." I answered back. "Go ahead," he mumbled. "Who are you?" I asked him. "Squall Leonhart, SeeD of Balamb Garden," he said, looking at me. "Balamb Garden? Cool," I said. _Maybe I should go there,_ I thought. Maybe Balamb Garden was like Galbadia Garden… Wait, I could take studies there. "For you, maybe. It'd be easy for you if you were just an ordinary student. Being the head SeeD is… confusing," he told me. "I see. Maybe I should try studying there. After all, education is important." I smiled. He just rolled his eyes and looked outside the window. I don't know him… He was a complete stranger, but I was going to experience a new life with him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

Author's Note: Please send me at least 5-10 reviews and I'll submit Chapter 2 for ya.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****


	2. Chapter 2

****

Head Over Heels

By: Michelle

Author's Note: I'm back with Chapter 2 now! Whoo-hoo!

Disclaimer: I-DON'T-OWN-F-F-8! Get it??

****

Rinoa

I stepped outside the train and inhaled fresh air. It was wonderful... Balamb's air smelled of fresh daisies blooming in an evergreen forest. Squall was behind me. Behind my back, I knew he was rolling my eyes because of this inexperienced situation. I turned and said, "What?" "Nothing." He answered back. It has been a few hours since I had met Squall. In the train, he used to look all bored and annoyed. But now, he's looking at me as if he was looking at a brand new Mercedes Benz, which I seemed to enjoy seeing. I smiled at him pleasantly and waited for him to lead the way. After all, it was his home. 

****

Squall

I have never felt like this before. I've been acting so stupid. I'm not myself now. I never looked closely into Rinoa's beautiful brown eyes before. I shouldn't be thinking about this. This is not part of a SeeD's job! SeeD's don't fall in love... Okay, so they do... But that doesn't have anything that has to have me involved. It's a mystery, leading me to a path where I could enjoy life with complete happiness. Is this love?? It doesn't look it... Or does it? I hope it isn't too obvious. I just love seeing this girl smile. It's like I want to make her happy or something. I'm sorry, Cid... I just hope I'm doing the right thing. Why am I talking like this? I never felt like this before. Who should I ask help from? Advice, anyone? Hmm, first of all there's Zell. Well, he doesn't care 'bout advice. He doesn't help anyone. All he does is help himself to hot dogs. There's Selphie, a girl striving for adventure. No, no way. Irvine? What's gonna happen? Sure he's interested in gorgeous gals like Selphie –not that I like Selphie and all-- and stuff, but he just won't... DO. Quistis? Maybe. She's the only girl I've ever talked to face to face with. Maybe she can help... After all, she IS an instructor.

****

Rinoa

Squall has been acting weird around me lately. He never acted this way when I first met him. It's not like him. Not that I know him completely or even got the chance to get to know him but, it's just that, well... I don't really know. It's just that he's acting too weird, and we didn't even reach the garden yet. Is he nervous about something? Better ask him.

****

Squall

Okay, first of all, it's not that I like Rinoa, right? But well... Oh, jeez. If I like her, then I'd be trying my best to bond with her, right? Well, I'm ignoring her. Hmm. Guess that settles it. Right?

****

Rinoa

"Squall, anything wrong?" I asked him. "Maybe." Squall replied. "Why?" I sighed, "Well, it's just that you're not acting like yourself when... when..." I stuttered, "When our eyes met in the train." "Are you out of your mind?? Are you trying to be insane? Do you think I like you? Well, you're so incorrect, I don't like anybody." Squall raged. "I didn't say that," I told him simply.

****

Squall

As far as I've noticed, Rinoa's hard to deal with. DO I LIKE HER??? Why does she have to be so logical in that last sentence? Great, just great. I brought the subject into her mind. Can I be even more stupid? I had to say something, so I dumbly said, "Whatever." Sheesh, does that seem obvious? I hope not. Not that I like her.

Author's Note: Hey, how was that?


End file.
